


In the Night

by chocobropuffs



Series: In the Night [1]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 15
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobropuffs/pseuds/chocobropuffs
Summary: An anniversary date that does not go quite as planned...SFWFluff/Angst





	1. Hold On To Your Love

Part I

The day had finally come. A night that you had been planning for a little over a month now. And for tonight’s events you went out a bought a special black satin pencil dress you had been eyeing for weeks for a special someone. Both Nyx and your schedules had been packed for the past several weeks, honestly leaving you little time to be together except at night.

Tonight, is going to be perfect, the restaurant is booked. Dessert is ordered out and this dress is fitting me like a glove! You thought to yourself as you examined your curvy frame in the mirror.

Placing several bobby pins in your hair you were struggling to decide on whether you want to have an up-do for tonight or have your hair down. Reaching for your phone you quickly looked at the time.

8:00pm

“Alright I still have 30 minutes until I have to meet Nyx” you said undoing the bobby pins and throwing them on the dresser.

Grabbing your favorite pair of black Mary Jane’s, you quickly slipped them on, grabbed your purse and headed out the door.

You would have preferred to have walked together with Nyx to the restaurant, but you knew that tonight like most Friday nights he would be getting off work late. Pulling out your phone you checked the time once more as you were nearing the restaurant.

8:25pm

With Nyx being a Glaive and you being in the Crownsguard it made things a little harder for you two to see one another. However, being a part of the Crowsnguard did have its perks, plus the fact that you and the Prince had been good friends since middle school. Prince Noctis was kind enough to make the reservation for you and Nyx’s perfect night, of course after several attempts of begging.

“Welcome to The Lunet, how may I be of service to you?” the waitress asked kindly smiling at you.

“Reservation for (y/l/n) table for two” you answered politely in response.

“Ahh, yes I see your name, will the other person be joining you shortly?”

You peered around the corner, half expecting Nyx to already be there.

“Uh, yes he will be.” you said with a smile as the hostess began to lead you towards a table.

Walking through the restaurant you were in awe at how nice it really was.

This is so much nicer than the website, you thought gawking at the two-level fish tank that took up the whole left wall of the establishment. Leading you upstairs towards the balcony the waitress informed you that they would let your other party member know where you were once they arrived.

The view upstairs was breathtaking. Instead of a normal a balcony that is exposed to the elements, this one was incased in glass. From the celling hung beautiful turquoise crystal chandeliers whose dim lighting bounced off the walls that gave the room a warm aesthetic.

“Shall I bring you a menu ma’am or should I wait for your guest”, the hostess asked with a smile.

“Sure, I want to look through the drinks” you said sitting down.

Taking a few glances around the room you see that you are not the only couple there.

A man and a woman, it looks like he might propose to her. Two women holding hands, and she has the most beautiful ring, they must be here for their anniversary too. Your heart began to beat slightly faster at the notion of Nyx proposing to you in such a beautiful location.

“Here you are ma’am” a leather-bound menu breaks you out of you short day dream. 

Skimming through the menu you see that they have your favorite cocktail. You place your order and sit back in your chair, wondering as to when Nyx will arrive.

9:30pm

He was now officially late. You twirled the straw of your cocktail, making it dance around the ice in the crystal glass as you scrolled through your phone. Now contemplating on whether to call him to see where he was or to just give him a bit more time. Scrolling through your contacts you decided to give Crowe a call instead. 

“Hey y/n, how’s date night going?” Crowe and you had been friends since she joined the Glaives, and she was always encouraging of Nyx and your relationship. Her being the actual one to get him to confess to you those years ago.

Resting your hand on your check you began to slump further in your chair. 

“Not so good, Nyx still isn’t here and I haven’t decided on if I should call and ask where’s he’s at because I figured he was going to be running a little late, just not this late.”

You could hear the popping of a skillet on the other end of the line. She must be making dinner, must be nice to eat. You thought now sitting up in your chair.

“Maybe you know, you should call him and see where he’s at y/n.”

“Did he mention to you or Libertus about tonight? Or did he say he was going to be doing anything after work?”

“Hmmm, no. The last I talked with him was shortly after lunch and then he went and had a meeting with the Captain.”

Your eyes widened at the Crowes words. Did he get put on a last-minute mission? This same situation had happened before, however last time Nyx called you during to let you know where he was at.

“This isn’t really like him at all, I’m going to just call him.” Raising your hand, you gestured for the waitress to come to your table.

“Alright well I’m in the process of making chicken so I’ll talk to you later see you girl, shi–” Crowe said as you heard a whispered curse escape her as the oil from the chicken burned her hand.

“Ready to order?” the waitress asked prepping her notepad and pen.

“Actually no, sorry I’m just going to need the check” You said, giving her a halfhearted smile. 

A look of disproval filled the waitress face as she took the menu from you.

–

Through the exit glass door, the weather was reflecting how you were feeling at this point.

“Really!?” you uttered as you saw that it was now raining. Thinking back, you remembered how there was a forecast for rain later in the evening.

Pulling your coat over your head you walked home, holding back the rage and tears that were forming within you.

How could he just forget about tonight? After I had planned this for so long.

–

Drenched and frustrated, you threw your heels off at the door entrance tossed your purse on the couch while leaving your soaked coat on the floor. Wanting to get warm you went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it run for a bit to warm up. As you waited for the water to be the right temperature you made your way back in the kitchen to put away the cake you had planned to eat with Nyx after the dinner.

The cake was beginning to run; it had been left out far too long. The royal baby blue icing was now melting off from the body of the cake. The intricate lace design was all but a gooey looking mess, a reflection of the night so far. Putting it into the fridge tears began to well up in your eyes. Seeing the cake as it was melting, falling apart made you begin to have doubts in your relationship. It’s not as if this was a regular occurrence, but maybe your relationship had reached its peak. That both Nyx and you really didn’t have time for one another anymore.

The warm water soothed your aching calf’s as it ran down your back. You tried to let the warmth of the water and steam relax you. However, your anxiety started to take over.

He just got put on a last minute mission, that’s it. He’s fine. Everything is fine.

For all your strength, you just couldn’t hold it in any longer. Tears began to pour from your eyes and you wept silently into your hands.

After the shower, you got changed and flopped onto the bed. Rolling over to your back you finally called Nyx, praying to the gods that he would answer.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*The number you have dialed is not available or is no longer in service-*

Not letting it go to voice mail you tossed your phone aside as doubt once again started to fill your mind.

Grabbing your phone once more you look at the time.

12:15 am

And then you remembered. Sometimes when Nyx would come home late from missions he would crash back at his old place because it was closer to the drop off point. Maybe he was there. He was still in the process of moving the last of his things into your place.

Calling him again you rolled over and slipped on your sneakers and a hoody.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*The number you have dialed is no–*

“Dammit” you cursed as you grabbed your umbrella and left your apartment.”

Calling a taxi, you were quickly at Nyx old apartment. You climbed down the stairs from the main street that led towards an old dilapidated building of apartments. Typically, only new refugees would live in these conditions, people just entering Insomnia trying to get their bearings. But Nyx lived here for almost 4 years as he was supporting his mother back home in Galahad. It wasn’t until a few months ago that you finally asked him to move in with you.

As you reached his apartment you drew in a deep breath and prepared yourself, not know what was going to happen next. You knocked on the door, hoping for a response.

Nothing.

Knocking one more time you then placed your ear to the door to see if you could hear anything or anyone on the other end.

Silence.

Reaching in your pocket you drew out your keys, searching for the spare apartment key Nyx had made for you after you two started dating.

Placing the key in the lock you drew in a deep breath. Readying yourself to not find him once again.

His apartment was dark. Just a few brown boxes lay on his table under the window. His lounge chair still sitting in the middle of the small room, bits of dust were beginning to form on the arms of the chair. A bit of iridescent street light peered through the blinds as a silhouette caught your eye laying on the bed.

A slender silhouette, a silhouette of a sleeping woman laying rather closely to Nyx.


	2. Your Love Is King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love shines brightest in the dark...
> 
> Angst/Fluff/NSFW

The sight of the feminine figure in the light caused your mouth to fall agape. A flame began to burn in your heart, your breathing started to become shallow and sharp as you stare in disbelief at Nyx and this woman lying in the bed you once shared together. With every step closer to Nyx tears attempt to force their way from your eyes. With what little strength you had left in you, you held them back wanting to release all your energy and rage out on Nyx for his betrayal. Now hovering over the two of them you could get a closer look at the woman. Her built was small with a pale complexion, her brunette hair tied in a loose bun on top of her head held together by a large pearl pendant. Though she wasn’t laying on top of Nyx she was awfully close to him, their skin almost touching. Nyx’s back was facing her, his body laying adjacent to the wall, as if he was giving her more room on the bed. 

He looks exhausted, was it because he fucked her?

“Nyx get up”, you commanded faintly. You still couldn’t believe what was happening, that you were literally about to speak these words to him. Your grabbed the blanket that was covering Nyx legs tossing it violently across the room.

“NYX get the fuck up!” your pupils began to dilate at the sight of his face now staring at you in confusion.

“Y/n, what…what’s happening, what are you doing here? Why… why are you in my bed?” Nyx questioned while almost leaping from the bed at the sight of this woman lying next to him.

Nyx moves his focus back on to you, removing himself from the bed he starts to make his way towards you, attempting to grab your arm. However, you quickly swat it away backing up closer towards the door.

“Who is she, why is she here?” Steeling your heart, you force your gaze to the floor, knowing that if you were to look Nyx in the face as he gave you his answer that you would come undone with emotions. 

Nyx attempts once more to move closer to you, his body almost begging to be near you.

“Y/n, it’s not what it looks like, I swear to you” Grabbing your arm Nyx stops you from moving closer to the door.

“I knew this would happen, that all of this was too good to be true.” You couldn’t hold back anymore, you forced you gaze into his soft blue eyes. Nostalgia of the years that you had spent together, of all the years you had hoped to spend together were now beginning to vanish. Tears now flowing from your eyes. Gripping his arm, you force his hand from you as you made your way to the door to leave.

“WAIT!” Nyx demands as a crushing force grabs your wrist. “Seriously, y/n it’s not what it looks like. That… that is the granddaughter of Camelia Claustra, the Princess of Accordo. I was put on a NTK mission of watching her until she can meet with the King to talk about a possible alliance.”

You stop in your tracks as a wave of skepticism and embarrassment fills your mind at the thought of this truly being a misunderstanding. Nyx’s grip still holding tightly on to you.

“Need to know mission? I…I would have known about the Princess of ‘wherever’ coming here Nyx. Do you forget who my father is? He tells me everything, especially when it comes to something like this.”

Your father had been great friends of Regis since you had been born. Eventually earning him a spot as one of his councilmen and head chiefs of foreign affairs, and although you were not a council member your father trusted your judgement and often called for your opinion in meetings when other territories were involved.

Nyx releases his hold on you, hoping that perhaps now that you understand the situation.

“Call him then. Call you dad and ask him”, his voice full of confidence.

Pulling out your cell you give a haunting stare to the so-called Princess now standing in the corner of the room attempting to make her presence hidden.

A bitter sigh departs you as you see your phone is dead. “Can…can I use your phone?” you ask slightly ashamed. “Mines dead from all the times I tried to call you on my way over here.”

Turning from you Nyx makes his way into the kitchen to unplug his phone that was sitting on the counter. Scrolling through the call log his eyes widen as he remembers what tonight was meant to be.

“Y/n, I’m so sorry. I… honestly with everything that came up last minute I forg—“.

“You still forgot though Nyx”, you said swiping the phone from him as you turned to face the door.

You bit down on your lip as you typed in your father’s number. With every ring came ache, embarrassment and resentment that was almost too much for your heart.

What if this is just a joke to him? Does he think my father would have forgotten to tell me something as important as this? And besides he still forgot about tonight, about OUR night.

A deep grumble of a voice finally answered the call. “Ulric…why are you calling me this late? Is something wrong, is y/n okay?”

You let out a slight giggle at the sound of your father’s drowsy voice and his concern about you. “Dad, it’s me I’m okay. I’m with Nyx.”

Edging your way closer to the door, your prepared for your escaped, expecting your father to have no idea of this so called disclosed mission.

“So dad, about Nyx I need to know about this mission—“

“Ahh, yes y/n dear, that reminds me—“, your father then begins to go on for some time. Explaining in explicit detail of how Ulric is to escort the Princess of Accordo to the safe house, a.k.a. Nyx’s old apartment; until the meeting the following day. 

Your brows begin to furrow as you scratch your forehead after hearing your father’s words. Realizing the seriousness of this mission, while still being slightly pissed that Nyx forgot about what was planned for tonight.

After saying your goodbyes to your father, you turn on your heel to face Nyx pushing the phone slightly into his chest to return it to him.

“So? What did he say?” Nyx asked, a charming smile beginning to form on his face.

“He said that you’re an asshole, and… and that your right” You start to move further into the apartment, your gaze now wandering back towards the Princess.

“Then what was she doing in your bed?” Now glaring intensely at Nyx, waiting to see what his excuse for this would be. 

“I…I don’t know” he said now looking towards the princess almost as if for an answer.

“Don’t look at her Nyx, look at me and answer the question. What was she doing in YOUR bed with YOU? Did you sleep with her?”

“NO! y/n, I don’t know why she—“

“Because that chair is disgusting, covered in filth” a haughty voice answered from the corner of the room.

“What, what did you say” you question her, you full attention now back on the Princess.

“What kind of host doesn’t even offer proper sleeping arrangements for a Princess?” she stated, now walking towards the two of you her arms crossed in a displeasing manner.

“I offered her the bed earlier, but she said no, so I took a nap. She said it was okay.” Nyx said now looking at the princess for reassurance.

Crossing your arms, you swayed back slightly in disbelief at the two’s story. “Still doesn’t explain why you were in his bed though”

“Uhhh, because I got tired, duh, Ive been cooped up in this dingy apartment for 6 hours now! Seriously what kind of arrangement is this where your safe house isn’t even safe!” The once quiet Princess now is eager and intense with her words.

“What kind of guest doesn’t even have a spare bedroom? How is it safe that a Princess has to sleep in a filthy bed next to a stranger?”

For all of her elegant appearance her personality was full of arrogance and entitlement.

“I suggest you two work together to go and find me a proper bed so I can be well rested for tomorrow’s meeting with the King” the Princess commands now sitting crossed legs on the so called ‘filthy bed’.

You hear a relieved chuckled escape from Nyx standing behind you.

“I really am sorry about tonight—“

Cutting him off you take Nyx’s hand in your own, forcing him into the hallway. Pushing him against the cold concrete wall you then turn to make sure the door is closed behind you. Turning back to Nyx his signature devilish smile has returned to his face. A smile that you know all too well, and what is soon to follower after.

Lustful eyes are now piercing at you as Nyx attempts to move closer to you. Unexpecting to him however you aggressively push him back up against the chill of the wall. A sharp tingle fills his body at the sight of you being so domineering towards him. Advancing your body closer to him your lips ruthlessly clash against his. Your hands linger on his warm chest as your tongue connects deliciously with his.

“Y/n” Nyx moans silently into your mouth, as his hand begin to move lower towards your waist.

“Shut up” you respond while slapping his hand away. You pulled back from him, now staring deeply into his sea blue eyes. 

Placing both of your hands on his chest you begin you dig you nails teasingly into him. You start to seductively snake your hands lower and lower until they hover just slightly above his erection. Placing your left hand under Nyx’s chin you bring his gaze back onto you rather than the sight of you about to take him in your hands.

“You, Nyx Ulric", you state while planting a passionate kiss upon his lips. “Belong to me.”

“I know y/n, I kno–” a low moan stops Nyx’s words as he feel’s your other hand grip slightly around his throbbing member.

“And this”, placing another kiss upon him, “this belongs to me too right?” You ask, replicating that same signature grin of Nyx.

Passion fills him as he grabs your waist, thrusting himself into you. His soft lips attack your own as his cock twitches pleasurably against you. 

Kisses begin to trail up from your collarbone, towards your neck eventually making their way to your ear. A husky tone fills your ears with a soothing confidence as Nyx whispers.

“Always”


	3. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debauchery occurs...
> 
> NSFW

Nyx’s hand beings to trail down your backside, pulling you closer to his throbbing member. “I want you so bad right now y/n”. A chill runs through you as deviant thoughts of him screwing you right here right now out in the hallway for anyone to see or hear.

You place small kisses to his ear, teasing him further. Your own heat feeling as if its pulsating, wanting someone to release your arousal.

“That’s nice and all…” you say backing away from him while adjusting your clothes.

“But I believe you have a princess who is in need of a bed.”

Grabbing your waist Nyx pulls you in closely, his eyes piercing deeply into you as he once again places kisses up your neck.

“My princess”, his lips begin to suck on your soft flesh. “Does have a bed.”

His hands start to move towards your core, causing you to almost lose yourself.

Grabbing his hand you cup it around your own, as to assure him that the events that just took place would start again at a more convenient time.

“Seriously Nyx, I want this to happen too, believe me. But you seriously need to go get something for her… it’s kind of your job.” 

His face starts to form a goofy grin at the realization that this is technically a mission and he needs to come back to reality, no matter how much you pull him from it.

“Fine” he whines whilst placing a soft kiss upon your forehead.

With a spirted twirl you lead the way back into the apartment, still holding onto Nyx’s hand.

Entering the apartment, you see that the princess has not moved from her place on the bed. Twiddling the loose strands of hair from her head, she attempts her best to place them back in their original place. You already had this sense about her that she was not accustomed to not being pampered every second.

“So where is my bed?” she ask fluttering her eyelashes, as if her acting courteous now would change your opinion of her. 

“Nyx”, you turn to face him with a pearly smile. “Was just about to go out and get you one.”

This would give you a perfect opportunity to get some 1vs.1 time with the princess, plus a small interrogation to make sure nothing happened between her and Nyx. It’s not that you didn’t trust Nyx, you didn’t trust her and you wanted to hear from her directly to ease your conscience. 

*brgrrr*

You hurried into the kitchen after feeling the hunger pains coming from your stomach. Peeking into the fridge you searched for something to eat. Nyx fridge was almost bare. Nothing nutritious was residing in that fridge. A single bottle of beer, two slices of cheese, molded and from what you could tell, what used to be the remains of a sandwich.

“Add some food to that bed order babe, I’m still hungry from that dinner *cough* date *cough* you forgot about”.

“Oh do you think you could get me some fresh kale the princess asked, as if this was a regular thing one could buy at 1 in the morning.

You shoot the Princess a dirty look of confusion, tilting your head slightly.

“Huh?” Nyx said in a daze, your words caused his mind to wonder off as he was silently thinking of a way to make it up to you for forgetting tonight’s date. “Kale? Sorry Princess. A look of disgust was on Nyx’s face as he recalled the first time he had kale and the horrid taste that followed it. 

“So a bed and something to eat. I’ll be back in 10”, grabbing his coat, throwing it over his shoulder Nyx made his way out the door, giving you a cheeky smirk as he closed the door behind him.

Opening the beer from the fridge you made your way over to the lounge chair sitting in the middle of the apartment. Quickly dusting it off you made yourself comfortable before you began your interrogation.

An awkward silence filled the room as you thought of the best way to approach the situation. The Princess once again began to fiddle with her hair.

Completely helpless, you thought seeing her struggle out of your peripherals.

“Soooo”, you began, taking a sip from the cold beer. The bitter taste warmed you as it hit your stomach, all of which made you hungrier and in return slightly more agitated.

Turning your torso to face the Princess you casually rested you left elbow on the arm rest all while balancing your beer in between your fingers. “You didn’t sleep my boyfriend did you?” you asked bluntly.

The princess eyes widened at your question. A soft pink colored began to fill her pale cheeks.

“Wah? No. Gross. With Him? Never. I am a Princess.”

“Alright” moving your body back to a more comfortable position you pulled the lever on the side of the chair to release the foot rest.

“Just making sure, I wouldn’t want to have to do anything I would regret if you did.” Placing the beer on the table beside you, you peered over back towards the princesses to see if your threat caused a reaction from her.

“If I did. Which I would never would with a commoner such as that Glaive. You wouldn’t be able to do anything to me. I have round the clock protection.”

You almost couldn’t hold in your laugher. Standing up you started to make your way towards her.

Worry begins to fill her eyes as she sees your intent as you approach her.

“Yeah, true. But right now it looks like it’s just me and you.”

You hear a deep gulp escape from the princess as she grips the sheets of the bed. You never expected for her to have this kind of reaction. Though to be honest, you were loving this power you were having over someone who technically ruined your dinner date.

Realizing that you were truly causing terror in the poor girl you backed off. Seeing that she was telling the truth, and that if any of your frustration should be outwardly expressed, it should be on Nyx when he returned. 

“Tsk”, you hissed turning on your heel as you walked towards the window. Peering outside you could see that it was once again raining.

Nyx didn’t bring an umbrella…he’s going to get soaked.

Closing your eyes, you bit back a lustful grin that was attempting to peaks its way through on your face. The thought of Nyx’s wet body was making you aroused. You were now regretting not continuing your hallway session with him earlier.

*bggrrr,* the pain in your stomach was now starting to hurt, the beer you had earlier was most likely a contributor to the pain that was forming in your gut.

__________________

The familiar sound of Nyx’s keys unlocking the door caused you to jump from where you were standing. Just as you had thought, he was in fact drenched. Breathing heavily as if he had ran all the way here from the corner store down the street. You couldn’t help but giggle at him, he used his jacket to cover the food as to not get it wet. Handing you the bag he started to trail off towards the bathroom.

“I’m going to take a shower, I got enough food for everyone-, “quickly closing behind him you wrapped your arms around his body. You expected him to be cold from the rain, however his body was almost radiating with heat, just adding towards your current lust for him.

“What’s this I’m going to take a shower?” you cooed seductively at him, your hands begin trail down his abs. “I believe you meant y/n and I are going to take a shower.”

_____________________

Quickly undressing one another both Nyx and you were instantly in the shower. Nyx fumbles to turn the water on, trying to get it to the right temperate in-between short make out sessions.

“The water is perfect Nyx”, you whisper into his ear. You hand reaches around him to take his already erect cock in your hands. Pressing your body against his backside you start to pump his cock in your hand. Your warm body, gentle touch and soft breast against Nyx is almost too much for him. Soft moans escape him as he twitches in your hands. Pure ecstasy making him harder and harder as your strokes starts to get faster and faster.

“Fuck y/n”

Nyx’s presses his hands firmly against the shower wall as you continue your stroking while placing soft kisses on his back. You want to see him come undone, you want to see his face as he completely let’s go of himself before you. You release his member from your hands, effortlessly moving in front of him. Kneeling before him you look up; his towering gaze looks down at you. Through the downpour of the shower water you can see Nyx’s eyes, full of lust almost as if they were begging you for more.

“Who’s does this belong to?” you ask, teasing him once again, licking the tip of his cock.

A chuckle breaks from Nyx’s at your question. 

“Yours’s baby, it’ll always belong to you”.

Smalls beads of water fall from Nyx’s lips on to your head as you take his cock in your mouth. You begin to twirl your tongue around him, pumping his cock relentlessness in your hands. He so close, you can feel his cock throbbing in your hands.

Nyx interrupts you, no longer able to hold back his lust for you regardless of how good your mouth felt around him. A firm grip is now around your waist, lifting you from your kneeled position up against the shower wall. Nyx places your leg around his waist as he lines himself up to your entrance.

“I want you so fucking bad y/n.” Nyx speaks softly into your ear, rubbing the head of his member against you.

“You have me Nyx, now please— “before you could finish Nyx’s cock fills your walls. His thrust are steady, his eyes stare deeply into your own full of passion.

You gasp as he pounds steadily into your cunt. Cupping your breast as he teases your nipples. His head lay on the crook of your neck. His hand makes its way to your heat, teasing your clit your heart rate starts to quicken. You let out a soft whimper as he presses his mouth against your own. His tongue begins to dance with yours as both his hands slide up the back of your legs to grab your ass, pulling you hard against him.

“Nyx.” You whimper out in shorten breath. You attempt to steady yourself against the wall, out of fear Nyx may drop you in this current position.

“Don’t stop… please… don’t stop” you cry out to him. You were so close, your walls tightening with every stroke as you felt your climax nearing.

“Fuck”, Nyx grunts as he slowly exits from you. Realizing that the if he continued it would surely cause both of you to collapse on the floor. 

“Turn around”, he says with a smirk.

“Tired already?” you playfully question, before doing as told. You position your ass up for him to enter you again.

A quick smack on your ass causes you to jump slightly forward.

“I’m just getting started y/n”, he declares

His body pressed up against your back as his hands roamed over your hips, sliding smoothly over your soft wet skin. Then your stomach, up towards your breast, cupping them and massaging them toying with your nipples once again.

“I’m sorry about tonight y/n. I’m going to make it up to you.” his warm breath on your ear.

At this point you were over him forgetting, you already accepted his apology and just wanted him to continue to ravish your body.

You mewled arching your back just so. “Nyx, please…just fuck me baby.”

You felt his erection press hard against your ass. The throbbing sensation between your legs caused you to push in to it involuntarily, causing him to moan. Then you let out a surprised gasp as Nyx made you move forward making you press your body against the wall. The coldness of the tile nipped at your skin.

With a small growl, he grabbed your hands and pressed them against the shower wall. “Yes, princess.” he whispered in your ear before planting kisses on your neck. He begins to suck harder, causing you to let out a blissful moan as the touch of his lips upon your delicate skin starts to make you even wetter.

Nyx then pulls you back grabbing at your hips, making you bend over a little more giving him full view of your sex. You felt his cock slide in between your legs, toying with your clit before grinding against your entrance. Slowly he pushed in to you, your mouth opened as you groaned in pleasure. Then you hissed when he thrusted his hips into you making his cock disappear inside you, stretching your walls ever so deliciously. You lick your lips in approval as Nyx dives himself further into you with ever thrust.

“Fuck.” He uttered as his hands squeezed at your hips. “You feel so good baby. All I’ve been thinking about tonight was fucking you just like this.”

His hand moved from your hip down to your clit, his fingers move in circular motions, touching you in all right ways. You bucked in to him and cried out at the pleasure, your orgasm quickly building up inside you.

“All I could think of was you, letting me bend you over like this.” He confessed, the tone of his husky voice sent a shiver through you. “Letting me pound in to this pussy.”

You closed your eyes as every muscle in your body tensed and your mouth dropped open widely. Then you felt him nipping at your shoulder, whilst his fingers still played wildly with your nub. Before you were ready your orgasm ripped through you. You cried out as you’re back arched, your fingertips gripped at the shower wall, trying to find something to hold on to for balance.

Pushing through your clenching walls Nyx continued his assault on your womanhood. Slowing his pace down a bit he lowered himself onto your back. “Can I cum inside you y/n?” he questioned before licking your ear.

“Yes, Nyx.” You breathlessly whispered as you felt him readjust himself inside you.

“Then bend over a bit more for me.” he commanded.

You took a few steps back before bending over more, placing your hands on the towel rack next to you preparing yourself for Nyx’s thrust to start once again. 

“Hmmm.” he huffed as his hands ran over your ass. Then a quick smack before plunging his cock deeper inside of you.

Squeezing your hips tightly he begins to pound into you, so roughly that you had to place one of your hands on the wall in front of you so your head wouldn’t hit the towel rack or the wall. It was pure euphoria. His cock sliding in and out of your folds caused you to cry his name out with every stroke, mixing with his own moans as they echoed around the bathroom.

“Nyx…Nyx…fuck” you cried out.

“Oh fuck baby you feel so good, so fucking tight.” he moaned as his pace quickened.

You knew he was close so you squeezed your muscles and felt yourself clench on to his cock as it slid in and out of you.

“Fuck!” he yelled with his release, his fingers dig painfully in to your skin, leaving little crescent moon imprints on your sides.

Upon releasing his hold from you it caused your body to come back into reality. Your legs weary from standing so long gave out on you as you collapsed and sat down in the shower. Nyx instantly kneels behind you, wrapping his arms over your shoulders.

“I wasn’t too rough was I?” he asked as he placed a kiss on the back of your neck.

“Nyx.”

“What?” Nyx questioned while laying another kiss on the crook of your neck.

“It’s cold.”

Only then did he realize the water was still going, you both used up all the hot water. Quickly reaching around you he turned off the water.

“Sorry, you felt so good babe. I honestly didn’t even notice.” he chuckled.

You turned your head to look at him with a gentle smile. “Me too.” you told him before snuggling further into his embrace. “I’m cold though.”

“Well I know a good way to warm you up.” Placing another kiss on your cheek Nyx starts to stand.

You whimpered. “I don’t want to go for round 2 In the shower again Nyx.”

Rolling his eyes down at you Nyx offers you a hand up. “I meant eating the ramen I brought home.”

Reaching for his hand you blinked at him in surprise before a little giggle escaped from you.

“Oh, yeah… that’s what I meant, ramen.”

_____________

The two of you quickly toweled each other dry and creeped out of the bathroom back into the living area. Opening the door, you peered through, looking to see if the Princesses was still awake. Her figure caught your attention as you could see she was once again passed out on Nyx’s bed. Seeing now that the coast was clear you casually walked out from the bathroom leading Nyx.

“Looks like tonight we will be sleeping on the blowup mattress.” You whispered as you reached into the bag to remove the mattress. “I’ll take care of the bed, if you cook the food” you stated, shooting Nyx a charming smile.

“Fine by me love,” Nyx kisses the top of your head as he makes his way into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

____________

The air mattress was a lot more comfortable than you thought it was going to be, though it was incredibly small. Nyx and you were extremely close, almost having to latch on to one another to stop from falling off the sides. After about five minutes of tossing and turning you both finally found the best position to sleep for the night. Nyx lay beside you. His body pressed firmly behind you. His hand draped gently over your side with his hand in yours and his face laying slightly on your neck as the two of you cuddled for some time.

“I love you y/n” he whispers to you.

“I know” you huff, realizing that he is going to start his ‘official’ apology for missing such an important date.

“I know you’re going to still be mad at me for some time. So, all of next week I’m going to call off work so I can make it up to you.” He pleads burying his face into you, taking in your scent. 

You bit down slightly on your lip, knowing that his words were true. That come tomorrow, you would still be slightly agitated over the fact that he did forget about tonight. You wanted to give him a chance to make it up to you, but you also wanted to punish him for forgetting. His words were sincere and his touch was tempting you to quiet him with your lips. Rolling over you cup his face in your hands.

“So since I didn’t get to have things my way tonight with dinner, can I have my way right now?”

“What did you have in mind princess?” Nyx asked, puzzled at the thought of what you might have in store.

“Close your eyes” you state, while placing a kiss on his nose as you started to remove your panties.

Whoa so that was a lot longer than I expected it to be. I originally wanted this part to have two smutty sex scenes in it but It was getting too long. So I decided to just make a part IV for the second sex scene, so prepare your loins for that ! 

Thank you again to everyone who has been liking an commenting on these, they honestly make me so happy to see all the Nyx love out there cause he truly deserves it.


End file.
